Sasuke's lover
by Technolove Master
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha wants to rebuild his clan with the help of a certaion fellow. No, its not Naruto, but a red-head Kazekage.


This is sad; you guys don't like my other stories. Well, I can understand. A name of the special someone will only have one more chapter, as for Jinchuuriki needs love will be revised and be called Cat and mouse. So I hope you like this one as you like the other two.

This one will be short as well, only three chapters unless I can cut it into two chapters.

Do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

"What the hell? Get the off me" he yelled

A dark chuckle emitted out of the raven's throat. He reached and clasped over Gaara's throat. "This is your last warning" he whispered harshly against the other teen's ear. His hand moved from Gaara's throat to his member.

He licked the boy's face before stroking. The boy shudders at the touch. His grin stretched across his face as the redhead's length grew in his hands. "See, I know what you want". He licked the shell of the teen's ear. He turned his attention to the exposed neck. He ravishes the flesh there before sinking his fangs in.

Gaara jerked. He tried to dislodge himself from the Uchiha. The raven wrapped his arms around Gaara, holding him down as his teeth sank deeper into the flesh.

He licked the wound clean. "Gaara" he nuzzled against the crook in Gaara's neck. "Mine" he whispered.

The night before

"Yahoo" he exclaimed "Finally, a mission". The blond jumped around to excite to stand until a certain pink haired kunoichi punched him. The blond flew. He skidded on rocks before hitting a tree.

The young kunoichi held her fist in the air. "Baka, Lady Tsunade told you to take it easy. But here you are jumping around like some dumb monkey".

"Sakura-chan, I think you might over does it" he smiled. "Hey, are you finally dead?" he yelled at Naruto. The blond didn't move. "Oh, I think he is" the sliver haired man said.

Sakura walked over to her fallen teammate. She looked at him then she kicked the blond. The blond jumped to life. He holds his abuse cheek. "Ouch! Sakura-chan, what was that for?" he asked. He looked up at her. "For disobeying Tsunade-sama" she huffed as crossed her arm.

Naruto got onto his leg. He used the tree for some support. "But, I couldn't help myself. It's been awhile since we gotten a mission and as the team 7 no less" he said.

They brought their attention to the pale ghost. He looked at them before averting his eyes to the sky. "I understand what you're feeling, but he's still a criminal" she said, the last part came out as a whisper. Naruto sighed, "We're together and that's what matters". Sakura nodded at him before looking back at the ghost.

He still sported his attire he obtains from Orochimaru, refusing to wear anything leaf related. "You can stop staring at me or die by my hand" he glared at his teammates. Yep, his personality is still has charming as before.

Naruto smiled his goofy smile as he ran towards the avenger. "I like to see you try" he slung his arms around the Teme's shoulder. The Uchiha glared at the blond, "I rather be in jail than here with you" he spat. He shrugged off Naruto's arm. "Can we get this over with"?

The scarecrow looked from his perverted book and laughed at his student. "You heard him" he looked back at the other two, "Let's get going"

"Right" they both said.

Sakura watched the back of her former love. Something was eating at her. She couldn't brush off the fact that he was here. Before, he would lash out if they would ever brought up a mission that involved Naruto and herself, so why now? She remembered the countless times he would say he hated her and the damn village. What possessed him to take on this assignment?

The said Raven continued to stare at the sky as he walked. He notices a flock of birds. "Soon, the Uchiha clan will be restored. Thanks to the Kazekage" he smirked. "Would you guys hurry up and you call ourselves Shinobi".

Naruto growled, "Who the hell put you in charge, you damn Teme" he rushed to Sasuke's side. The two bickered. A small smile graced Sakura's face. 'Maybe Sasuke has changed' she thought 'Changed for the best'. She got up with her teammates and her sensei.

Gaara was in his office, staring at the window. The door open and Baki appeared before him. He turns his chair and stared at his sensei.

"Lord Gaara, the leaf approaches"

"I'm well aware of that". Gaara looked down. He becomes aware of how much he's lacking on paperwork. As he filled out document, he notices how Baki remain silent. "What is it you want to say?" he asked. His eyes never lingered towards Baki nor did his hand stop writing.

Baki walked toward his Lord, bent down and whispered into his ear. Gaara's hand twitched and he stopped working. He sighed before looking at his sensei. "If you're that afraid of him then place him in my care" he said.

"But my lord-"

Gaara shook his head. He rested his head on his hands. "It's the only way to make sure the village is safe". He dismissed Baki. He turns his chair back towards the window. He looked at the village then at the sky. "Sasuke Uchiha".

The leaf shinobi arrived at the sand village right on schedule. Team Kakashi was greeted by the sand siblings, Temari and Kankuro; both were warily of the Uchiha. They ignored him once they heard Naruto yelling a greeting towards them.

"Temari, Kankuro nice to see you" he bellowed

"Same here" said Temari

Kankuro walked over to them. He placed his hand over his head then towards Naruto. "Heh, you're gotten taller". Naruto grinned at him, "You bet I have" he stuck his thumb out. Kankuro smirked at him. He placed his hand over the bandage on his shoulder. He grips it, "The real question is have you gotten any stronger?" He pulled the bandage to reveal his puppet, Crow.

Naruto crackled his knuckles and got onto his fighting stance. "Now, you're talking". He charged at Kankuro and again Sakura knock him out. "I thought I told you to take it easy" she screamed at him "You do want to recover, don't you?"

The blond sat up. "Of course I do". Sakura pulled on his ear, "Then stop being you for one day". She walked over to Temari still holding onto his ear. She asked where the hospital was. Temari laughed and decided to tag along with them.

Kankuro sighed; he was really looking forward to that fight. He turns his attention when the Uchiha entered the village. Kankuro glared at him. Kakashi had vanished to meet with the Kazekage. So, no one was around to see him kill the traitor. He smirks inwardly as he shifted Crow on his back.

"Try it and you're dead" he looked at Kankuro from the corner of his eye, red circling around. Kankuro took the hint and shrugged off the threat. "Take me to Gaara" he ordered.

"Its lord Kazekage to you" he growled "And you'll see him when you see him". Kankuro wrapped his puppet up as he left Sasuke standing by the entrance to the village. Kankuro ordered some shinobi to watch the raven.

The shinobi waited for their guest. Sasuke looked up at the Kazekage's tower. He swears he saw Gaara looking down at him. He smirked, "Almost, my love". He turns his attention to the two shinobi. "Take me to that damn idiot" he snapped. The two shinobi jumped as they lead him to the hospital.

"I'm sorry for leaving them with you, but orders are orders"

"Don't worry about it. I understand, Kakashi"

Kakashi stopped smiling, "I don't think you have to worry about Sasuke, but it won't hurt to be safe". Gaara nodded, "I'm already a step ahead of you".

Naruto burst through the doors. "Hey there Gaara" he exclaimed. Both Temari and Sakura smacked him on the back of his head. "Idiot, that's not the way you enter" Sakura growled. "Would you ever learn" said Temari, she walked over to Gaara and leaned on the desk. Kankuro stood behind his brother. His hand on the chair.

Gaara continued to look at his friends till the Uchiha walked in the office. His face was completely blank as he looked back at Gaara. The red-head closed his eyes before looking back at Naruto. The Uchiha glared at Gaara before turning his attention to his sensei.

"Alright, I'm off" Kakashi said.

Sakura dropped Naruto from her choke hold. Naruto hit the floor with a loud thud. Sakura walked over him, "Where to, sensei?" Kakashi scratch his head, "Lady Tsunade needs him for another mission. Can I trust you three to do your mission?"

Naruto stuck his thumb out, "Of course, Kakashi-sensei. Gaara won't be in any trouble while we are here" he grinned. Kakashi sighed before chuckling. "Ja ne" he poof out the room.

The Uchiha smirked grew bigger as he looked down at the redhead. When Naruto grabbed his shoulder, his face went back to being blank. "Come on, we head to go to our quarters and finish unpacking". Sasuke nodded, but was stop by the voice of Gaara.

"That won't be necessary". All heads snapped at Gaara. The red head got up from his seat and leaned on the desk next to his sister. He looked down to the ground then back up at the leaf shinobi. "The Uchiha will be staying with me".

Kankuro almost had a heart attack. He slammed his fist against the desk. He blocked Gaara with his body. "I don't think so" he glared at Sasuke.

"Calm down Kankuro". His head jerked to Temari, "How the hell should I? This bastard is a threat. Let's not forget he's a traitor" he pointed at the raven.

Temari slammed her fan on the floor. "This is Gaara's decision" she yelled at him "Don't you forget that he's the Kazekage not just your brother". Kankuro gritted his teeth, "That's exactly why".

"Enough this is what I want" he said. The Uchiha smirked inwardly. He liked how Gaara had just said that. "Whatever" the raven said deadpanned.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. "Its okay, I can handle myself Naruto" the redhead said. Naruto looked in Gaara's eyes before nodding. He grabbed Sakura and the two went to their rooms. Temari walked along with them. Kankuro stayed in the room before he exited as well. He slammed the door shut.

Gaara pushed himself off his desk and walked towards the avenger. "If you put my village in danger then you better prepare for the consequences" he placed his hand on the door knob, "This time I make sure you stay dead". Gaara closed the office door.

The Uchiha smirked, "Who knows? My action might prove to be dangerous, but are you willingly to sacrifice yourself for your precious village".

Gaara stepped out of the bathroom. He walked towards his bed when he felt another presence in the room. His sand rose around him. "Whose there?" he hissed. The Uchiha clapped his hand and appeared from the shadows with that smug look on his face. "Well done" he spoke.

The red-head teen glared. He swished his head back to the bed where his clothes were. But, before he could grab his underwear he was slammed against the wall. He hissed as he back touched the wall. He threw his hand out, grabbing whatever he could of his attacker.

"That won't be necessary" the raven took hold of Gaara's hand and kissed it. The red-head growled and made his sand rise and covered the avenger. Sasuke smirked, "Don't make this hard on you". As Gaara was about covered Sasuke's face, he was hit with an immense pain. His body shook, he fell forward into the raven's arms. Gaara looked up, "What the…hell?" he hissed.

"You didn't think I'll come unprepared" he smirked, "I copied the Hyuuga's gentle fist. So…" he trailed off, but Gaara didn't take that long to figure out what had happen to him. "Bastard" he growled, he slip into unconsciousness. "That's what I'm called" he chuckled.

Teal-eyes flickered about. Focus and unfocused. He groaned as he tried to move. He took a deep breath in order to calm his nerves. He felt cold breeze blow on top of me. He shuddered. He assumes he was naked, he looked down and to his horror the raven nested in between his legs.

The raven glances up and smirks at the terrified teen above him. He brought himself up and crashes his lips with the teen. He pulled away from the kiss, staring at Gaara with amusement. The young teen went in shock. Why was Sasuke kissing him?

Sasuke's hand traced down to Gaara's chest and was heading south. The red-head shot up, but he got dizzy. The raven took hold of his chin, making sure that the red-head didn't fall back all the way. He smiled at him, "I hope you don't mind, but I want to start down below then work upwards. This" he grabbed hold of Gaara's member. The red-head gasped then glared at the raven. He smiled, "This looks so appetizing".

He released Gaara's chin. The red-head flew back down. He moved his hand to stop the raven, but it was no use. He was rendered useless thanks to the gentle fist technique. He watched as his body started to betray him. Sasuke massaged Gaara's inner thigh. His mouth nibbled and sucked on the flesh there before he turns his attention to the red-head's member.

The raven blew on the member and it twitched. He teased it around with his thumb and hands. A whimper escaped from the teen. Sasuke snapped his head towards the teen. He slapped his hand over his mouth and glared down at the Uchiha. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" he then took Gaara in the mouth.

Gaara moaned as warmness engulfs him. He arched his back. His hands entangled in the raven's hair. At first, he was pulling the Uchiha away but due to the pleasure was pushing the Uchiha down. The Raven hummed creating vibrations as he bobbed his up and down. Gaara intensified his pleasure by bringing his hips up as Sasuke's head went down.

Gaara was on the verge of releasing and Sasuke could felt it within his mouth. As he released Gaara, the red-haired teen growled. The raven's hand traveled upwards, playing with the teen's nipples. His tongue followed suite after teasing Gaara's bellybutton.

"Ahh…Sasu" he closed his eyes as tears rolled down. He hated the way his body was making him feel. He covered his face with his arm. He's the Kazekage yet he's being reduced as a slut by this damn avenger. Sasuke kissed his cheek. Gaara turned away from him. "Just get it over with" he meant to say in his usual monotone but it was hinted with his feeling of shame.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want the smaller boy to cry, he already made him cry once before. He rose so he was staring down at the boy. "Gaara" he called, his tone was soft. Gaara didn't respond as covered himself up with his other hand as he felt the piercing stare of the other. "Gaara!" his tone was still soft but it was also stern.

The boy flinched. He removed his arms and looked at the boy. More tears rolled down his face as he broke into a sob. Sasuke touched his cheek tenderly then licked the tears away. He grabbed the boy into a tight hug. He rested his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't cry"

"And why not?" he spat. He struggled to get his hand up so he can slap this man square in the face for making him feel like this.

"If you're going to cry then cry for pleasure". He pushed the teen back down and had his way with him.

"Kankuro, where are you going?" she grabbed on her brother's shoulder. He brushed it off and glared at her. "I'm going to check on my baby brother. Where do you think I'm going?" he sprinted to Gaara's room, Temari followed.

There was a knock on the door. Gaara's eyes flickered in hope, but also disgust. He looked down at the Uchiha who was playing with his ass then back at the door. He would die from embarrassment if his subordinates saw the pleasure on his face or worse his siblings. When the knocking came again, the Kazekage bit down on his lips holding in the moan.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he brushed over Gaara's sweet spot. The red-haired teen let out a loud moan as he threw his head back. The door open, Gaara stop his screaming in time to see his siblings walk in his room.

"Gaara?" Kankuro asked, worried in his tone.

The Kazekage bowed his head down in shame. Fresh tears collected in his teal eyes. As one teardrop crashed onto his chest, Sasuke plunged his fingers into Gaara. He roared in sheer pleasure. He couldn't stop the moans coming at his mouth. He looked at his siblings. Why aren't they stopping Sasuke? Why are they standing there?

He looked back down at Sasuke. The raven chuckled and showed his little demon his eyes. Gaara then looked back at his siblings. Pale hands traveled to Gaara's neck, choking the teen. The red-head glared towards Sasuke. "I don't like to be ignored" he thrust his fingers into him. Gaara moaned but swallowed the rest in his throat.

Sasuke just chuckled and continued his thrusting. Gaara found it difficult not to yell, but he had to get Kankuro and Temari's attention. He shifted so he was lying on his side. He tried to reach Kankuro's hand, but was slammed back down by the Uchiha.

"Tch, Kankuro" he tried to reach him again, "Kan-Ahhh…haaa"

Kankuro and Temari seemed to be having a conservation within whatever illusion they where in. Gaara caught his breath before screaming his siblings' name. He bit down on another moan as he pushes himself up and started to kick the raven boy off him.

"What the hell? Get the fuck off me" he yelled

A dark chuckle emitted out of the raven's throat. He reached and clasped over Gaara's throat. "This is your last warning. I told you I don't like to be ignored" he whispered harshly against the other teen's ear. His hand moved from Gaara's throat to his member.

He licked the boy's face before stroking. The boy shudders at the touch. His grin stretched across his face as the redhead's length grew in his hands. "See, I know what you want". He licked the shell of the teen's ear.

"Stop…They're….Ahh….ah watching"

Sasuke smirked and adjusted Gaara. The red-head's back rested on the raven's chest as his front side was exposed to his siblings. His blushed matched his hair as Sasuke spread his leg towards them. Gaara turn to face him. He was about to complain when Sasuke smashed their lips together. The avenger turned his attention to the exposed neck. He ravishes the flesh there before sinking his fangs in.

Gaara jerked. He tried to dislodge himself from the Uchiha. The raven wrapped his arms around Gaara, holding him down as his teeth sank deeper into the flesh.

He licked the wound clean. "Gaara" he nuzzled against the crook in Gaara's neck. "Mine" he whispered. Gaara could no longer think anymore. His feelings overpowered his logic as he turn to meet the older teen's lips. They massaged into each other. Sasuke deepens the kiss. His tongue running along Gaara's bottom lip. The red-head hesitantly open his mouth. He moaned to the kiss as he felt the others' tongue within his move. Sasuke tasted every part of Gaara's mouth he then sucked greedily on the Gaara's tongue.

The two sand siblings finally exited the room. Once they were gone, Gaara bit down on Sasuke's tongue. He hollered as he released the boy. Sasuke covered his mouth as he glared a panting Gaara. The red-head wiped the blood off his mouth. He went towards the raven.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" he hissed.

He brought his lips to Sasuke's. Gaara asked to enter the boy's mouth and Sasuke gave him permission. Gaara began to nurse the bloody tongue, sucking it. Sasuke lifted Gaara up. Gaara gasped and crossed his legs over Sasuke's waist. The raven lined himself up as he pushed into Gaara. Gaara dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulder as he hissed.

"Ahh…hurts" he whimpered

Sasuke kissed the boy's cheek as he pushed himself a little slower. His length was surrounded within the compounds of Gaara's ass. He grunted when Gaara moved, but didn't take action. He wanted till the boy was comfortable and gave him the go ahead.

The red-head did some experimental movements that were driving Sasuke insane. He heard the raven cuss underneath his breath. Gaara smirked and took this as his revenge against the raven. He continued his movements ignoring the grunts coming from the raven.

"Damn, aren't you…ready yet?"

"No" he slammed himself down on Sasuke's cock, bad move for Gaara. Sasuke pushed Gaara down and pulled himself out till his head rested in the tight, warm hole. He looked into Gaara's eyes before smirking at him. Sasuke then slammed back into Gaara, hitting the sweet spot with prefect precision.

"Ahh…..Hahhhh…..Fuck!"

"Heh, that's what I'm doing. My sweet demon" he kissed over Gaara's forehead and slammed into him. Faster and deeper, Sasuke kept thrusting. Gaara shifted a bit so he could get Sasuke deeper into him. Sasuke smirked as he sends charka to his legs.

Gaara had trouble keeping up, but soon they were in prefect sync. With one last moan, Gaara released his seed all over them. Sasuke however kept going.

"Gaara" he threw his head back as his release himself into Gaara. The red-head picked him up and pulled Sasuke down to meet in a kiss. They shared a passionate kiss till Gaara flew back down to exhausted to keep kissing the boy.

Sasuke smiled down at the red-head. He went to lie on top of him. He was careful not to spill any of his semen out of Gaara. He kissed Gaara, "Night my Kazekage". He and his 'lover' fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Gaara was stirring in his sleep. He felt something probing into him. He unconsciously pushed downwards and whatever it was crept inside of him, he kept at it. He felt cool hands on his butt and he shot up. Gaara pushed the head away from him.

"Stop" he growled

The raven looked up at him. "I was just checking. You were swollen so I wanted to give you some TLC" he stuck his tongue out, "Seems you were enjoying it".

Gaara blushed, "Shut up"

Sasuke pulled Gaara into a kiss. He nibbled on the flesh of the red-head's neck. "Can we continue?" He watched as Gaara's face, including his neck, turn red. He chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes". He lay back on the bed and pulled Gaara over him.

Gaara stared at him, confused etched his features. Sasuke rested his head on his arms as he looked at Gaara. "Well, hop on" he shifted so Gaara was hit by his dick. Gaara blushed again. "I want to feel your heat of your ass before the heat of your mouth" he traced over Gaara's mouth. He plunged his finger into the mouth. Gaara wanted to bite down on those damn pale hands, but thought it wouldn't be the best plan.

"You stupid cocky bastard" Gaara lifted his lips before he went down on Sasuke's member. Sasuke grabbed onto Gaara's hips as he help pressed down. "Yep, that's what they call him".

* * *

Weeks passed and the leaf shinobi mission has ended.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were at the entrance to the Sand village.

"See ya around" Naruto laughed

"Yeah, Ja ne"

Kankuro and Naruto bumped fist whilst Temari and Sakura waved good bye. Sasuke stared into Gaara's eyes, not wanting to leave. Gaara closed his eyes then back at Sasuke. He gave Sasuke a small sad smile before turning his attention to Naruto. Sasuke tighten his fist as he looked down.

"Bye, Naruto" he placed his hand in front of him, "Have a safe trip"

Naruto grinned and slap Gaara's hand before shaking it. "Thanks pal. We'll see each other soon"

Gaara nodded.

"Let's go" the blond yelled

Sasuke was frozen in place. He wanted to stay and be with his precious lover, but he knew he had to get the trust of the Hokage if he wanted to stay. Gaara turns to face Sasuke. He offered his hand to Sasuke.

"Hn" he turns away

Kankuro growled and was about to get Sasuke, but Gaara stops him. "Have a safe trip, Sasuke" his tone was sad. A teardrop rolled his cheek as he watched the leaf shinobi leave the village.

"Gaara, why are you crying?" Temari asked as she wiped the tear away. Gaara clung onto his sister and sobbed into her chest. Temari looked at Kankuro who just shrugged. She rubbed small circles on his back to calm him down.

This didn't go unnoticed. Sasuke fought the urge to go back and wrapped his arms around the Kazekage. He started to shake. Sakura notices and grabs his hand. She was surprised that he didn't throw a fit he actually squeezed her hand.

Sasuke held onto Sakura. He needed her to stop himself from doing something stupid. He sighed and stared into the sky. The more he stared the angrier he got. He jerked his hand away from Sakura.

"Stop pulling on me, you're sure annoying" he yelled

She gasps, "Sasuke?"

"Shut up" he yelled again and stormed away from his teammates. Naruto walked over to Sakura. "Are you okay?" he asked, "That damn Sasuke"

"Maybe this has something to do with Gaara?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, never mind" she shook her head. She should have known better than to think that Naruto would catch on.

She looked back at Sasuke. There was definitely up with Gaara and Sasuke, but what? She wanted to ask though she wouldn't get an answer.

"Tch, this means I'm going to suck up to her ass. Sigh, he's worth it" he thought as he looked back at the village.

**Look, i know that there were some mistakes in here, but i have a short attention span so deal with it please.**

**I actually surpsrised myself when writing the sex scence, still i don't think its any good like the stories i have been reading.**


End file.
